Death Eater's Son
by Sparkleish
Summary: What would've happened if Harry had accepted that handshake so long ago? Very mild implied HarryxDraco.


This is a fanfic I actually wrote a long time ago, but I've never got around to uploading it. I was given a prompt - what would've happened if Harry had accepted Draco's handshake, and it couldn't go over 1,000 words - and this is what happened. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to review. They always make me smile to see that people even spend the time to read these writings.

000

No-one expected anything to come from the acceptance of the handshake, all the way back in First Year. No-one expected it to make the slightest bit of difference to anything. No-one thought it would lead to anything more then a slightly friendlier attitude between the two males, and perhaps they wouldn't curse each other in the corridors as Gryffindors and Slytherins are prone to doing.

But no … that handshake led to much, much more.

Gravestones. Hundreds of them. All of the people who lost their lives in the war, they all laid here now. Even the Death Eaters. They chose their side of the fight, and for that they died. That was the story of every single person here. All of them should be respected for that, at least. Respected for standing by what they thought was right, despite what they did. At least, that was what Harry liked to think.

Because if he didn't, he would have grown too bitter to bear.

Thousands walked slowly through the graves, tears falling as they saw the names of their loved ones. So many people … All lost their lives for such a pointless war … It had only ever been between two people. Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. The only two people who should have ever had to be involved. Building armies that died, simply for a battle that lasted no longer then a few seconds …

Harry had lost too many people.

"Harry, I think you should leave."

Dumbledore was standing behind him, his hand placed gently on his shoulder. The young hero shook his head, staring at a single grave. So many people died that he cared for … and yet here he was, stood in front of this one grave, mourning him over everyone else. He should be grieving for everyone … but he didn't have enough tears for that.

"He's dead … and it's all my fault. Entirely."

The older man sighed slightly, nodding his head and stepping away, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

He could remember the day that Draco had practically begged him for help. He didn't know what to do. He had to either kill Dumbledore … or he died. A choice like that should never have to fall on a sixteen year old. And Harry had done what could be expected of any friend.

He had helped.

They had protected Draco. They had cared for him; made sure that Voldemort couldn't get anywhere near him. And Harry had been happy, because he had at least managed to protect someone, even if it was just one person. One person was safe from all of this, and he had thought that was a guarantee … He had truly thought that at least Draco would be getting out of this alive.

But then again, Draco had always been stubborn.

The fight. That fight that killed more witches and wizards then anything else that war. The fight that tore Hogwarts apart. The fight that took people away, and never gave them back. And Harry had been so sure one person would be safe, if he had just stayed away … He should have made sure. He should have made sure that he stayed where he was supposed to. But no … Draco was there.

And on that day, Draco died. Right in front of him. Struck down by Voldemort himself. He should have protected him …

Harry knew they had won the war. But right now, it really didn't feel like it. He knew he couldn't protect everyone who had died that day … but he should have saved Draco. He shouldn't have let him die. He had promised to look after him … How could he break such an important vow? He had sworn that he would keep him alive …

They had affected each other greatly. Draco had learnt humility, patience, and that he didn't always get what he wanted. Harry had learnt to be selfish, proud and a bit vain. There were many times that Harry had been told he was being 'corrupted', but that was far from the truth. Those few times that he was selfish, those few times where he was vain; those were what made him happy. Just for those odd days where he didn't always think of everyone else.

But for today … For today, he was pretty sure it was okay to care about Draco.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

5th June 1980 – 24th May 1997

That was all that was written. That was all anyone would remember Draco by. A name.

Because who needed to remember a Death Eater's son, right?


End file.
